A Second Chance
by Tartarus789
Summary: This is my first castlevania story, so please no insults! The paring in this story is Carrie X Actrise, don't like then don't read it. Thank you if you like it or have any helpful advice. Enjoy. P.S. Not Yuri
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place 8 years after Castlevania Legacy of Darkness, the Good Ending. This revolves around two main characters of the game Carrie and Actrise and a few OC and a few characters that are from Castlevania series and one from a certain game called CarnEvil. The reason why I chose Carrie and Actrise, is because I felt like doing it and because it was such an original idea. If you reviewers have any negative comments or spams than do me a favor and get lost. If you have nice comments and kind advice then please by all means post. I don't own any castlevania chacter or Carnevil character.

Ch.1

Settings: Night

Time 7:30 p.m.

Day: Unknown

Year: 1862

Location: Transylvania, at an unnamed village

Carrie was busy walking home from the village, after a long day of shopping for some firewood for the winter that was coming. Life was just grand for her, even though she didn't have a family and was considered strange because of her abilities in magic, she was just fine. She had a boyfriend who was planning on proposing marriage with Carrie, a small house quite a walk away from the village (about three miles), and to top things off she had pretty much a near normal life. She was about to enter her house until she heard a young woman's voice yell

"Help me!"

Carrie immediately dropped the firewood and ran towards the direction of where the voice was coming from, though she couldn't help feeling that she knew that voice somewhere, she decided to go check it out anyway, because it would be wrong to leave someone in trouble.

"Help! AHHHHH!!..."

As Carrie heard this she began to run as fast as she could in the direction of where the sound had come from. When she finally arrived at the site she found something that put her into complete shock. It was not the creature, a large gargoyle like creature with the fresh blood on its claw that had put her into shock, but rather the monsters victim, a woman wearing a black and red dress with a hat that matched as well as a magical staff that was far too easy to recognize as her face. It was none other than Actrise, however she appeared to be wounded as there was blood dripping from her left shoulder that, also she appeared to be a bit dazed from something. Although, Carrie was confused by this her mind soon turned to the creature which began to fly of away from the sight as fast as it could. Carrie decided to ignore it and went up to the wounded witch, Actrise.

'How the bloody hell did she get her, what…How is she even alive!?' Carrie thought until, Actrise slowly started to raise her head until she saw Carrie.

"Bloody hell…"Actrise said weakly. "Not…you again…not… you…" before dropping her head onto the ground.

Carrie's mind soon turned to anger as she began to think of what she might be doing here, probably some sort of child slaughtering ritual, which made her mind swell with rage. However, she soon thought for a second, that maybe she could find out what the hell Actrise was doing here for and how in the hell she came back after being obliterated from their last battle if she took her home and healed her just enough to give her an answer. She soon made up her mind to take the witch home and heal her just enough to find out what in the hell was going on. She quickly wrapped her shawl around Actrises wound and grabbed the witches arm and put Actrise around her back. Actrise only moaned in response to this, Carrie however did not care. She just wanted to find out what went on back there so she continued to carry the witch back to her house.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm HELPING her, even after all the things she and Dracula did to my family. It's going to be a long night' she thought as she continued to carry the witch back to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Please review somebody!!!

Actrise felt weak. No, she felt more than weak, pathetic. She couldn't move her arms and legs, not only that, she couldn't even open her eyes if it meant life or death. 'This is just great…' she thought 'Just great. My arms and legs are numb, I feel weak, I'm probably dead…no, scratch that last idea, if I was dead I would be in Hell right now. None the less, I can't even see. Where am I? Why do I feel numb? And why does it feel like I don't have any clothes on!?' At this point she decided to try to find out what was going on, so she slowly began to open her eyes with as much strength as she could muster, unfortunately the moment she opened her eyes she was blinded by the sun light. 'Oh this is just my day. Walking up numb, with no idea what's going on just to be blinded by sunlight! Just peachy, I always like being blinded by bright lights in the morning!' She thought to herself sarcastically. So she slowly rolled over to her side and opened her eyes slowly again, so that she her eyes could get adjusted to what was going on. The moment her eyes where completely open she soon went into complete shock. The reasons: 1. her staff was gone. 2. She was in some ones bed. 3. Her hat was gone. 4 and most importantly. She was in her undergarments (1800's women underwear) which only covered up most of her pale bluish skin and she was also wearing a large bandage around her left arm. 'Okay,' Actrise thought 'I'm half naked. Well that answers one of my questions, and raises another question: Who's the stupid perverted git who did this to me so I can rip out their eyes…when I get my strength back that is.' Her question was soon answered by the sound of a creaking door. With as much strength as she could muster Actrise slowly tried to sit up in bed and turn her head to see who it was that put her here in this condition. When she got a good look at captor she just sighed and fell back into bed. 'Great' Actrise thought 'looks like things can only go down hill from here, because now I'm at the mercy of that little brat, Carrie, how humiliating.'

Carrie just stared at Actrise, for awhile "Well I see that you're awake" Carrie said with a grim tone in her voice. As she said this she immediately walked towards the bed that Actrise was in. Actrise looked up at Carrie and began to exam Carries appearance. Carrie was probably around the age of 22. Not much had changed about her except for the fact that she looked a little curvier and her voice had devolved much over the years to match that of an angle (then again how here has seen an angle). Carrie also appeared to be caring a bowl of some sort of soup as Actrise had guessed due to the steam coming from the bowl.

"Oh, this is just what I needed" Actrise sighed "And I guess that you're the one who undressed me and took away my possessions." She said while trying to rise out of bed.

"Yes, I did." Carrie said in her grim tone.

"Give me my staff and clothes back at this instant!" Actrise yelled, at this point furious that her own enemy had not only defeated her, but also defiled her as well.

"I won't, for good reasons." Carrie said. "One, your in no condition (muttering) like I care end (muttering) to fight.

Actrise: "I heard that!"

Carrie: "Good."

Actrise merely stared at her with one of those I am going to rip out your heart and then smash in front of you looks.

Carrie: "Don't even think of starting anything with me. Your too weak to fight me or for that matter get out of bed, besides that I took your staff away, putting you at an even less advantage."

Actrise: "Give me back my staff! Now!" Actrise was at this point furious. 'The gall of her to undress me and take my staff and now she's probably going to spoon feed me just like a two year old!...However why is she keeping me alive?…Why did she of all people who hate me help me?' Her thoughts soon turned from confusion to anger as she rethought Carries last sentence. 'Too weak…TOO WEAK!!!' Actrise turned to Carrie with a look that would scare even Dracula himself. "TOO WEAK!!!" Actrise yelled. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!!!" Actrise immediately tried to get out of bed with all the strength she had left, only to fall down on the floor in a weak and defeated position.

Carrie: "You stupid witch! Stop it right now! You're too weak to even stand up, let alone fight!" As she put the bowl of soup on the floor she bent down to help Actrise get into bed, however Actrise wasn't going to give in that easily.

Actrise: "Watch me!" She tried as hard as she could once again to stand up to face her, however she couldn't keep her balance and collapsed on the floor.

"See" Actrise said "I told you I could stand up…I just have a hard time keeping my balance."

"Stop it right now!" Carrie yelled "Look, if you don't stop then your never going to get better!"

"Why in the Hell would you want me better?! Didn't I try to kill you the last time we met?!" Actrise yelled, curious as why Carrie was doing this.

Carrie sighed. "I want you to get better because I have some questions for you to answer."

"Oh, I get it! You're just trying to interrogate me so after words you can kill me find out why I am back and maybe, just maybe, if Dracula is involved in my resurrection stop him to is that it? Well you want to know something! I don't have as much of a clue as you do and even if I did what's to make sure that if I tell you that you won't kill me.

Carrie just thought about this for a few seconds. Actrise was her enemy, and she killed so many people, made her fight her cousin, and also tried to kill her, however she knew that it was not right to kill her, because despite the fact that she was a witch she was still very weak…in fact it would just be inhuman to kill her while she was this weak. Before she could come up with a conclusion, Actrise was at this point clutching her left arm which had been wounded by the monster. Carrie looked at the arm and noticed that there was blood sweeping through the bandage.

"Come on Actrise." Said Carrie. "Let go of your arm, it'll only get worse if you continue to squeeze it.

Actrise only moaned and let go. She had no choice she was powerless, and too tired to even argue at this point. As she let go Carrie bent over and helped Actrise get into bed. Actrise just simply thought about her predicament. 'Great how can this get any worse?'

Just then, Carrie picked up the bowl of soup and sat next to Actrise on the bed.

"Come on, you've got to eat, otherwise you're not going to get better."

Actrise raised her head slightly and thought to herself 'Me and my big mouth.'


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

So far things had just been great for Actrise, she was in a room with her worst enemy, she was too weak and numb to fight her, and to make things even more humiliating she was just in her undergarments. 'This truly is my worst day ever.' She thought to herself. "So tell me Carrie," Said Actrise. "What will you do with me when I am fully healed? Kill me?" She chuckled at this knowing that Carrie would do such a thing. Carrie simply looked at her and sighed "I don't know what I'm going to do but for now you will stay her and not try anything funny understood." Carrie knew that she could not trust Actrise but since she was weak and defenseless she could probably just let Actrise out of her site for a little while.

Actrise: "Bah, it doesn't matter, as soon as I return to full strength I'll probably destroy you and well…Hmm…I don't really know what else.

Carrie: "What do you mean?" giving Actrise a curious yet serious look.

Actrise: "sigh Like I said I don't know …Dracula doesn't find me useful at all anymore, I have no home no family so what else is there to do but to start a new life."

Carrie was confused at this point. "What, what do you mean when you said Dracula didn't find you useful anymore?" though she knew the answer. Dracula only used Actrise as an attempt to slow Carrie down so. To put it short Actrise was Dracula's unwitting pawn before Carrie killed her.

Actrise: "Besides that Death did not seem too pleased to see me either after I was resurrected…"

At the sound of this last statement Carrie was in shock "What!?"

Actrise: "…Crap…"

Carrie: "I thought you said you didn't know anything about why you came back...?" still looking at Actrise calmly.

Actrise: "Well, you see I um… well I…"

Carrie immediately grabbed Actrise by her wounded arm and as furious as she was she began to squeeze on it "Your lying now tell me what happened or I'll…"

Actrise: "Augh! Please let go!" She yelled at Carrie while desperately trying to pull Carrie's hand of the wound, "Please! God it hurts!"

Carrie soon realized what she was doing and immediately let go. 'I can't believe this' she thought as she looked at her hand now covered in the witch's blood 'God, what am I doing, sure she and Dracula's minnoins killed my family but…By doing this am I really as bad as her.' Her thought soon turned to Actrise how at this point was clutching her wound and heavily bleeding arm.

Actrise: Panting God...Why in Hell did you do that!?" She yelled weakly.

Carrie: "…I'm sorry for hurting…" you as she began to take the old bandages off and started to reapply some more bandages and medicine into the wound. "However I want to know what happened later on and I want to now the truth." With that being said she finished reapplying the bandages and walked off out of the room leaving Actrise to rest.

Actrise: 'Bloody hell…What next?'

Meanwhile somewhere in Transylvania at a random small cabin with four cloaked figures inside

Cloaked Figure #1: Is everyone counted for and present?

Cloaked figure # 2: "I'm here!"

Cloaked figure # 3: "Me too."

Cloaked figure # 4: "Nope I'm not here! I'm hiding! WHADDA THINK!!!"

Cloaked figure # 1: "Quite!" as he took off his cloak to revile a skull from underneath it…

Sorry that's all for now I will post ch.4 soon! Thank you people who have reviewed


End file.
